


subtle love

by oxjenxo



Category: mphfpc - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, HollowHeart - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxjenxo/pseuds/oxjenxo
Summary: sometimes the small things mean the most to us, and sometimes it can mean more when it’s coming from a introverted Dead Raiser.





	

Jake has always been an insecure, introverted young boy. He's only ever known the love from his parents, he's never had a romantic interest. He's never thought or acted on anything, girls don't interest him, like they should. Other teenage boys only talk about woman and their bodies, and Jacob has always thought, why so interested? No one speaks about him in this way, so why should i take a moments notice for some blonde girl with no wits. 

So when his life changes, and Jacob is sent to live with his grandparents who supply him with a place to stay, and food to eat-nothing else, nothing more. He is left to himself, with his own thoughts in a small village that always seem to be gloomy and wet. 

But the village he knew soon changes when he goes though a loop, a time loop to be exact- He remembers when growing up his grandad use to speak of such a loop, he remembers the pictures and tales of.. Children, peculiar children. He hasn't remembered such stories until now. Not until he finds the loop, the one he dreamt of so deeply as a child, it's just as he imagined. 

And so are the children who live there.

Miss Peregrine takes a strong liking to the boy and welcomes him every week, any time he likes. She's reminded of Abe his grandfather so much, his grandson is like a connection to Abe and Jacobs presence will surely excited the children for years to come in this forever 1943 year loop. Abe had a rather large impact on the peculiar family, but that all changed when he left for war, and was never to return after he met a woman of his dreams. Jacob is smarter than Abe, more stubborn and curious-more quieter .

Jacob meets every one in the boarding house on his first visit, he feels somewhat warm, due to all the attention he receives from the kids and miss Peregrine, he isn't used to making friends and being made a fuss on. So when he leaves after dinner, and returns to his time, to his life. He realizes how lonely he is, he tries to reconnect with Abe about the peculiar children, but due to his old age he can't seem to remember. It saddens Jake extremely, he feels like maybe he's crazy, maybe he imagined it all. So he visits again the next day, and the next. 

Jacob feels so special and you can see his emotions through his dopey smile and warm blue eyes. No one else can enter the loop, only he can, only he can be apart of this family, this is the first time in his 17 years of living that he feels the love he's oh so hopefully wished for his whole life. But something seems to be missing. So his visits become daily, he even says the odd night when he's tired after having such a great time with all the kids. He gets to explore the beach with Emma, discover nature with Fiona, and play with the younger ones that look up to Jacob like a role model. But his favorite, most enjoyed part of his day, was finally seeing Enoch's peculiar talent. It frightened him, but it gives him a rush seeing life and death being so close to grasp and understand the concept of everything, all thanks to the boy that rarely is to be seen. 

This boy is interesting, and he finally feels like the missing link is sort of understood, not filled in, but understood. The other kids are surprised to see the daily visit to Enoch's special room, his basement. No one else is aloud to enter his basement, and no one has really tried to be part of Enoch's daily activities as they realized this over a hundred years ago- But none the less, they are happy, they are relieved, they don't want Enoch to close himself off once again so they rely on Jake to offer his encouragement to Enoch.

With in the four weeks of meeting the family, and the two weeks of becoming part of Enoch's daily activities, everyone notices a difference in Enoch, a lack of depression in the air, maybe. But that doesn't mean he opens himself up to everyone, only to Jake. He's special.

Every day Enoch awaits for a knock at his basement door, it makes him smile, genuine smile, when those blue eyes peer into the shadowy room. 

Everyday ends with, a goodbye, then a handshake, and within a month, the two boys share a hug after dinner. Nothing extreme, it was a little bit awkward for both as they haven't had anyone to hug in their own life, but the embrace made both of them feel not as dull inside, as if they aren't alone. So they hug everyday, nothing to look into, they don't think of it as that, but just a daily greeting and goodbye. 

After getting to know each other, and bonding over time, they have a trust that only they can feel and connect too. Enoch tells Jacob his fears and secrets, and Jake holds him close when Enoch is trembling, unable to breath. He feel Jacobs heart, a smooth rhythmic beat that soothes his worries. Enoch has never, in his sixty plus years ever cried in front of someone, he's never told a soul what he has to hide, and he's never wanted to tell anyone. Jacob on the other hand has always wanted to tell someone like Enoch, someone who listens to him, someone who cares for him. 

"Wear a jacket next time American, you might get a cold" Enoch says. This causes Jake to crack a smile.

"you're late, i was worried something might have happened" Enoch says, embracing the skinnier boy. Jacob is close to shedding a tear at the comfort he receives. 

"how was your sleep?" Enoch would wonder, he didn't think much of this question, he was simply curious to the boys well being per usual. But this to Jake meant more than Enoch knew, he couldn't stop staring at the boy with the gooey chocolate eyes. 

"That top matches your eyes" Enoch would point out as if it's nothing, he merely noticed while crafting a clay figurine but all Jake could do is stare doe eyed, in a trance with the curly haired boys deep scottish accent.

Jacob sees Enoch as a brother, a best friend, but are you supposed to feel such love to a friend.. To someone you love as family? I mean Emma is a very beautiful woman, and he is well aware to her attraction towards himself, but he doesn't fancy her, he feels a family bond with her. But Enoch.. He can't help but want to run his fingers through Enoch's dark hair that seem to fall perfectly in place when he's focusing so very hard on his creation. Jacob is mesmerized about Enoch's talent, he doesn't care about Enoch's brooding personality and easily angered words, he finds them enticing. Enoch has on the odd occasion became rather frustrated or a little too sarcastic, but that's just Enoch, and Jacob accepts that. 

but will Enoch accept Jacob? Does he see Jacob more than a friend? Dare he say; A lover. How will Jacob confront his thoughts that he dare to admit? He's known Enoch as his friend for almost two and half months now, or well just as His.

"Enoch, are we best friends?" Jake says sitting on the stool next to Enoch. Enoch furrows his eyebrows and carries on putting the limbs onto his creation, what an odd thing to ask, is there a reason behind this, Enoch thinks. "well of course we are" Enoch replies, Jake seems troubled, "you mean a lot to me, you know" Jake says fiddling with his fingers, as they seem to be the most interesting thing in the room. "of course i know doofus" Enoch says with a small smile, "but do you see me as more than best friend though? because i think i do" Jacob says gulping.

Enoch stays silent as he didn't expect such words. He places his molded clay on the table full of jars and thinks for a moment. " i don't know, maybe i shouldn't of said that i'm sorry" Jake says quickly trying not to trip over his words as the silence is killing him, "no.. no. Its fine, best friends tell each other everything. So i suppose ill have to admit is well Portman. I have all along i just didn't expect anything out of it really" Enoch says staring at Jakes face, his eyes scanning his lush plump lips. Jake looks up, is this a joke? i must be dreaming, well i have thought about this every time i see the attractive boy, i need to stop thinking and do more doing. "can i stay with you tonight?" Jake says biting his lip, he hopes it wasn't to quick to say but he can't help himself.

"you can stay with me forever Jacob. We have all eternity" Enoch breathes. The small silence is very comfortable it relieves the stress off of the two love struck boys.  
He grabs Jakes hand pulling him off his stool, still staying seated in his own and pulls Jake until he's sitting on his lap. He wants to feel close to the boy he wants as his own. Jacob can't help but grin, and within seconds their lips connect for the first time, but it will definitely not be the last. The kiss is soft and gentle and sweet, it tastes of vanilla and  they don't ant to pull apart but sadly they need air, as thy pull apart it leaves an oh so bitter sweet taste behind. Enoch can't help but lick his lips, it feels electric.

The pair stair at each other for a moment before sharing a laugh, the love radiating off the two.

they never knew your lover could be your best friend friend as well.

until now.


End file.
